the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark - List of Hostile Creatures
This is a list of hostile creatures encountered in the After the Dark series. Zombies Appears in ZA, All-Stars, , , One Posthumous Month, Journey Through Time, The Other Side and All-Stars 4 '' Undead creatures that live on eating the flesh (most specifically brains) of living beings. They were once living creatures, but had died in numerous ways. After an unknown outbreak in ''ZA, they rose and terrorized the world. In All-Stars, they were brought to life by aliens shooting radiation beams into the ground. However, they were all killed off after God turned them all to dust. Leatherheads Appears in Under the Dome & All-Stars Aliens that were brought to Earth for reasons unknown. They worked under the president Winchester on the Dome Project. As well as numerous other projects to make mankind a safer place. It is possible that they are well intentioned, due to them trying to help the human race become safer. They are also shown to be sympathetic, releasing the trapped dome dwellers after hearing a sad story. In All-Stars, they appeared much more hostile. Often starting gunfights, kidnapping people and even killing many. They are in alignment with the Espheni, so it is a possibility that they were convinced by them to become more evil. Their mothership was taken out by Jo and are all killed off in the end, when all alien ships crash into one another. Espheni Appears in Falling Skies & All-Stars Aliens that came to invade Earth. They temporarily appear significantly in Falling Skies, when taking Tyler away. They appear to be overlords of the aliens, and control the harnessed people. More significant in All-Stars, the Espheni appear to be in alignment with the Leatherheads. They once again invade Earth, kidnap, kill and harness people. They often appeared alongside Leatherheads to fight people. They are all killed off in the end, when all alien ships crash into one another. Skitters Appears in Falling Skies & All-Stars Aliens that came to invade Earth. They are vicious spider-like creatures that do the bidding of the Espheni. They are shown to know how to handle a gun, as well as stomp people to death. They appeared in All-Stars, serving the same purpose. They quickly inhabited a remote island and attacked anyone who set foot there. They also guarded the perimeters of the Mother Ship. Under supervision of the Leatherheads. They are all killed off in the end, when all alien ships crash into one another. Runners Appears in The Last of Us & All-Stars Similar to zombies, they are people who are infected by a mysterious bacterial fungi known as spores. Keeping their human form, they appear much bloodier with veins showing and vicious. They run toward anyone they see, and attempt to bite them. If someone is bitten, they transform into a Runner. In All-Stars, they are created the same way. They don't appear much and aren't very significant to the plot. In the end, all Runners are transformed back into normal people. Clickers Appears in The Last of Us & All-Stars The same as Runners, only have been infected for longer. As a result, they now lose their human features and grow fungi on their heads. They also give off a loud clicking sound when nearby. However, they have lost all sense of hearing. Appearing in All-Stars, they are created by a Runner inhaling spores. In the end, they are transformed back into normal people. Bloaters Appears in The Last of Us & All-Stars Same as a Clicker, only has been infected for much longer. They are huge and bloated, and able to fire acid from their fingertips. They do not bother biting people, but rather try and rip them apart. They are not killed easily, and usually fire is the only way to kill them. Rarely appearing in All-Stars, they are Clickers who have inhaled spores. With the proper weapon, they are killed easily. In the end, they are transformed back into normal people. Spiders Appears in Spider Invasion & All-Stars In Spider Invasion, they start out as a normal large family of brown recluses. Upon being hit with radioactive waste, they greatly increase in both size and hostility, and terrorize California. They put up quite a fight, and require massive expertise and weaponry to kill. They can kill someone easily by smashing their heads with their fangs, or biting them and poisoning them. They also have the capability of hissing, as a way of threatening their foes. They appear in All-Stars as arguably the primary hostile creature. Taking over many parts of the world, and not only being brown recluses; these spiders are much more intimidating, but easier to kill. In the end, the climates raise too high for them to survive, and all spiders die off. Mother Spiders Appears in Spider Invasion & All-Stars As opposed to regular-sized spiders, mothers tower over people and are capable of swallowing people whole. A bite from them is an instant death sentence, with no hope of survival. They are much harder to both fight and kill than a regular spider. The biggest of all of them is the queen spider, The Widow. It leads the spiders and lives in the sewers, until it is killed by Serpent. In All-Stars, they appear frequently throughout Chicago and swamp areas. Although easier to kill then before, much larger in numbers. In the end, they are all killed when the climates raise to high for them to survive. Ghosts Appears in Haunted Hill Having a history of being a family living in a house, then being brutally murdered, they are cursed to walk the house and harm anyone who enters. They appear to be a mixture of poltergeists and demons. Some even taking on the form of NPCs. They are capable of demonic possession and able to kill people if they please. They are shown to be weak around fire. Shadows Appears in A Late Night Demonic creatures damned to walk the cursed town of Albertson in the eternal night. They search for souls to carry off into darkness, to devour them and dissolve along with them. They know nothing but hatred, have no sense of hearing and are driven to grab hold of anyone who comes near them. They also have a fear of felines, and are able to possess people who are driven by hatred. Once they possess someone, that person becomes a Shadow as well. It gets to the point where most of the entire town are Shadows. Wolves Appears in Shipwreck Wolves were one of the principal hostile entities the survivors encountered in Shipwreck. They were controlled by an unnamed deity that aimed to get back the crown the group was using to move forward in the adventure. The wolves however were not always controlled by the deity as they were seen hunting at times. Dinosaurs Appears in Jurassic Park, All-Stars 3 and Journey Through Time A diverse group of animals of the clade Dinosauria, these beasts walked on Earth millions of years ago until being wiped from existence. However, Rubius Lock managed to create a serum from a piece of amber he found that allowed dinosaurs to come back to life. Despite that, these beasts are extremely agile depending on the type, most will search for meat and are very agressive. Creekers Appears in Hydrophobia and All-Stars 3 A mutated species of the crab due to years and years of dehydration, these creatures are much larger versions of such, however, their skin is cracked and their pincers are gigantic. They walk normally in groups and are very fast. Extremely weak to water. Beakers Appears in Hydrophobia Much like Creekers, these creatures evolved from the vultures, and are very fast. Their beaks can pierce through metal and they are very deadly and agile. Extremely weak to water. Craves Appears in Hydrophobia Their skins aren't as cracked and they have a more blueish tone to their skin. Descendants of spiders, these 16-legged creatures are very, very hasty and can leap from place to place in a second. Can easily be killed, though. Regroup and can capture people to feed them to their queen Crave. Extremely weak to water. Zeylinacus Appears in Hydrophobia A mutated and powerful species of one, this creature is the mixture of genetic experiments between creatures of the deserted oceans and lizards, creating a very dangerous 3 feet tall beast. Its tongue is very flexible, it can camouflage itself and water only isn't enough to kill it. Demons Appears in Hell's Gate Originating from Hell itself, demons are controlled by Lucifer and other major demons such as Lilith. Their main goal is to destroy humanity and take over earth to convert it into their new home, there are several unnamed types of demons, the most common ones tend to be corpulent and strong who are capable to crush people alive, some of them are able to raise their body temperate so high that they generate fire around themselves. There are also demons who are human-like but pure white, when killed they explode into a poisonous black liquid. There are demons who are capable of flying with bat-like wings, Lilith herself was capable of flying. Lastly, creatures that resemble Shadows can be found in isolated or dark areas, they posses one person out of the group of people that comes across them, without specifying who it is. All demons are incapable of entering churches, mesquites, temples or any other religious temple (possessed people however can enter these places). They are repelled for a short amount of time by religious items, however the item must pertain to the religion that person believes. Atheists and similar people can repel demons, however it has not been revealed how. Killer Bees Appears in Game of Thrones The Killer Bees were extraordinarily large and aggressive bees. They had either killed or driven away all the villagers of the Hive, and proved difficult to kill due to the large amount of them. Instead, their attractions to sugary things made them easy to distract. Mutants Appears in Metro 2035 '' Mutated monsters roaming the surface, and underground, of the Earth. Created through radiation from nuclear bombs, animals mutated, and mutants came to exist. Varying in shape and size, from agile, but fragile, spiders to tough and vicious dog-like beasts, mutants are almost always hostile, and can be very dangerous. Librarians ''Appears in Metro 2035 A special kind of mutants, only found in the library above the surface. Librarians have long arms with big claws at the end of them, dark fur, and are very tall and large. They move very quickly, and hunt in groups. They can communicate with each other through screaming high-pitch sounds, and can even imitate human speech. They are very sensitive to sound, and attack anyone disturbing the silence of the library immediately. They're also very intelligent, and likely evolved into mutants from humans. Extremely hard to kill, and not easy to outrun either. Eldernorls Appears in First Contact '' The Eldernorls are aliens that attempted to invade Earth, the only known members of the species are those pertaining to the Eldernorl Royal family. They have advanced technology and have altered their bodies greatly to the point they depend on Pyres, alien stones that act as an energy source that produces enough energy to keep thousands of Eldernorl technology running. They have a large diversity in weapons, varying from giant swords to energy balls. Furthermore they can alter their own body to give themselves wings as seen with Taubomo. After the events of ''First Contact it is likely that the only Eldernorl left is Likev. Remexi Appears in First Contact The Remexi are subjugated species to the Eldernorls, having once been free species that lived a primitive live they were transformed and modified by the Eldernorls. They wear armours designed by the Remexi and usually use Hexagons (a gun that shoots energy blasts) as their main weapon. Once the Pyre of their designated area is destroyed most Remexi die due to not being able to live without the maintanance over their weakened bodies that the armour gave them. However, if they do survive they turn into savages that use their claws and pieces of scrap as weapons. Bullets Appears in First Contact Killer insects that are engineered by the Eldernorls, they are extremely fast and go through human flesh and eats it's victim inside out. They are dropped by aliencraft in spheres that release them when they detect humans nearby. They are repelled by fire. Prototypes Appears in Size Does Matter Created by the dreaded SD Corporation, these prototypes are genetically modified and robotized creatures that derivate from small animals, insects or mammals, and are technically not alive. They run on Indrix, a powerful liquid that gives incredible amounts of power due to its nuclear fusion properties. All of them are currently destroyed. Lickers Appears in One Posthumous Month TBA Vampires Appears in Endless Night and All-Stars 4 Vampires, in their true forms, are very small creatures that mainly exist in a microscopic larvae-stage (where each organism is tinier than a single human cell). The larvae find a host, a dead human body, that it can take over. And it needs to be a dead body, otherwise the immune system kills it immediately. The DNA is the larvae is similar to the one of humans, and thanks to proteins that cleave the double helix of dead cells, the DNA of the vampire larvae can bind to the DNA. It also comes with a few important proteins that help transcribe some of the new DNA, creating new proteins that help start the cell up again. Once the single cell is alive, small, new larvae are created from it, that can infect new cells and revive them too, and that process spreads throughout the entire body (at a fast pace, but it still takes a while, which is why people don't wake up immediately after being infected by the vampire larvae at first). Once it reaches the brain, the human is "revived" for real. While all this has occured, an important aspect of vampires has been created: the vampirium. It's basically the heart, reformed and enhanced. It has the ability to transform blood that passes through it (not all blood, but much of it), into nutritients, energy and body-enhancing proteins. This is also why vampires constantly need new blood. They can last up to a couple of months without any blood, but prefer to have some every other day or so. Thanks to the vampirium, they also don't need to eat, although they are able to do so. The body-enhancing proteins make the host bodies faster, stronger, tougher and able to live longer - vampires have very varying life spans, actually. Unfortunate ones might only last 200 years, most (70%) die at an age of 600-800, a certain strain famous for their long lives live around 6000 years and the longest living vampire ever is 30000 years old. Oh, because vampires age, just like humans. They just have much better repair systems in their bodies, so aging is slowed down. As they grow old, so does their bodies. Their brains always stay fresh, and they're immune to mental illnesses though. They start out at the age the host was when they died, and stay there until they reach the equavalent of that age (say a vampire's maximum age is 1000 years and the human body was 40 when it died. The vampire will stay looking like 40 until it becomes 400, after which it will begin to get older, so that when it's 800, it'll roughly be an 80-year-old; a vampire with the same lifespan that had its host die at the age of 20 would start aging at 200 instead). Vampires have a very strong healing factor, to the point where they can regrow organs and limbs at a fast pace - Star took one full day to regrow all her limbs after Clint removed them. All bodily enhancements vary drastically from vampire to vampire, but are inherited depending on who made them a vampire. Because the larvae continue to be produced even while the vampire is in full human form, except only in particular spots in a few teeth. A bite from a vampire can make a dead body become a vampire, but its vampiric DNA will be a copy, meaning only the human DNA, which always (or rather usually) is subdued by the DNA of the vampire anyway. Because of all this, vampires show a huge variation in strength, both bodily strength, but also mental strength, as some vampires get their minds enhanced greatly while some have their vampiric minds be roughly the same as the host had. The vampire, thanks to the brain, gets the personality and memories that the host had, meaning quite a few are like regular humans - that is, prideful, full of prejudice and ignorant of consequences, but also caring and fair; varied, like humans are. As for weaknesses, vampires can be killed in 3, and only 3, simple ways. One is by removing the brain, easiest done by decapitation. Without the brain to control the body, the vampire dies, as it needs a brain to be able to regrow and heal body parts. Another is by destroying the vampirium, referred to as the heart in common speech. Without it, the body can't function, and dies. Finally, due to a bad mutation in one of the earliest vampires, the skin of the host becomes tougher to physical damage, but also more sensitive to radiation - UV light is enough to cause an incomprehensible amount of mutations in less than a second. This leads the cell to kill itself, which in turn (due to the mechanics of vampire death explained soon) sets the entire body on fire and kills the vampire, as vampires are highly flammable. When vampires are about to die, or when it feels that the vampirium is destroyed, all cells go through immediate cell death. This happens by the cell relasing an incredible amount of energy at once, so much so that is explodes (unseen by the human eye). The explosions quickly set nearby cells on fire, if they haven't too exploded, and the flammability of them means the vampire dies within seconds, turning to ashes. All that remains are small capsules containing the larvae, who continue on in the hopes of finding a new host. Vampires reproduce asexually, and are therefore sterile. However, exceptions have occured. Vampires also have other weaknesses. They are weak to physical contact with garlic and silver, as both make them rather weak - think of it as an allergy. Also, if they drink blood of the wrong bloodtype, it'll make them weaker, but they are able to process it. The origin of vampires is unknown, but they very likely came from another planet. As the larvae can enter a state of "coma", staying alive but unmoving for centuries until the environment around them becomes stabile, that is the believed origin of vampires. Nothing has been confirmed, however, and it also appears as if humans are the only creatures the vampires can forge their DNA with, although they might be able to infect others and use them as means of transportation. Snappers Appears in The Deluge and All-Stars 4 TBA Gulpers Appears in The Deluge and All-Stars 4 TBA Royal Leviathan Appears in The Deluge and All-Stars 4 TBA Patients Appears in Outlast and All-Stars 4 During the 1800s regular people were taken to an asylum for varying different reasons including murder. Sometime during their stay they were experimented on and used in tests which gave them superhuman abilities such as strength, speed and intelligence. This made them vicious and full of rage as they escaped in 2010 and began terrorizing London and murdering everyone they came across. Some of them are incredibly hard to kill and deadly. Some patients, however, were not hostile such as "Tiffany" and Henrietta. A special type of patients encountered during Outlast were "The Lurkers". They were heavily modified and experimented on people who were so deformed they no longer resembled humans but rather some sort of animal such as a dog. They're incredibly vicious, fast and heavy in numbers and were released from the Asylum sometime into the season by The Husband, who used them to his advantage. Category:After the Dark Category:Lists